


all i want for christmas (is you)

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Figure Skater Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: It's a yearly tradition, going skating in the plaza. Seungjun wishes that Changyoon could be there this year.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	all i want for christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, ya bitch really did stay up till almost 7am to get this done for christmas
> 
> have a merry christmas if you celebrate it!!
> 
> after edits: wow what kind of shit was i on to write even more fluff and not angst

_"And the fire is slowly dying  
_ _And, my dear, we're still goodbyeing…"_

❅❆❅

 **[deer-jin]  
** _8pm in front of hyunggu's flower shop!!  
_ _don't be late >:(  
_ _and bring money for skating!_

 **[princess shim]  
** _yessir~_

 **[yuu-chan]  
** _we'll be there 0^0_

Seungjun takes a look at their text messages, letting out a slow breath as he watches the snow fall outside of his window. He looks at the time on his phone.

_'7:50pm'_

Begrudgingly, he rises from his bed, bundling himself up for the cold weather ahead of him.

Christmas day is always filled with cheer and excitement from his friends. Every year, they meet at Hyunggu's flower shop and go skating around the big Christmas tree in the plaza. It's always been the six of them, ever since they were single university students up until now, in which they've paired up into couples.

It would have been his and Changyoon's second Christmas together, if he were not overseas for business. Seungjun fully understands the stakes of Changyoon's job and how close he is to that promotion, but it still feels bittersweet to be third wheeling with the other two.

**[juice jun]  
** _coming rn_

Lacing his boots up, Seungjun pats his coat pockets to make sure that he has everything he needs before heading out. The bitter cold hits him as soon as he steps outside, and he bites down a shiver. Oh, how he wished that Changyoon was here with him.

It doesn't take long for him to get to Hyunggu's shop, passing by many cheery folk and couples along the way. Leaning against the storefront, he can see Hyojin and Minkyun waiting, hands held together.

"Hyung!" Minkyun calls out, spotting him in the crowd and waving him over. Seungjun plasters on a smile and hastens his step, greeting them.

"Merry Christmas, you two." he sings, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Merry Christmas, Jun." Hyojin smiles back, "Have you been doing well?"

He lets his own fall a little. "I've been holding up. Nothing I can't handle."

Hyojin frowns a little, patting a hand on Seungjun's shoulder. He's always hated how easy it was for Hyojin to read him, but those were the perks that came with a 13 year old friendship.

It doesn't take long for Jaeyoung and Yuto to arrive, both of them hand in hand and in matching scarves to boot. "Hyung!" Yuto yells. "Merry Christmas!" He detaches from Jaeyoung to give each one of them a tight hug.

Jaeyoung catches up, giving everyone a quick hug as well and saying his hellos. Once they're sure that they're all set to go (and that none of them have forgotten their funds), they set off for the plaza.

Luckily for him, Seungjun is forcefully roped in between Hyojin and Minkyun, their arms linked with his as they chatter his ears off. It's a welcome distraction.

The noise of clamour and layers of conversation begin to grow louder and louder as they approach, stalls of food and knickknacks alike becoming denser. The smell of fresh food reaches their noses, and eventually Hyojin drags them over to get some mulled wine.

"Because getting drunk before skating is a good idea." Seungjun deadpans, still ordering his own.

"We all have the alcohol tolerance of seven. Sans Yuto, he's still a child." Hyojin comments.

"What does seven even mean? And shut it hyung, I can drink just fine." Yuto grumbles. He doesn't have his own cup of mulled wine, but he takes a few sips from Jaeyoung's every once in a while.

"I think consuming alcohol before we go have fun with knife shoes is a perfectly sound idea." Minkyun adds.

"I just hate how we already sound drunk." Jaeyoung sighs.

Nonetheless, they sip on their drinks as they make their way through, the light buzz of alcohol helping to lighten their spirits and bring a little more festive cheer to the group.

"Ah look, there's the tree!"

By Yuto's call, they all look up to admire the ginormous tree that sits in the middle of the plaza. Adorned with what could be hundreds of ornaments, lots of tinsel, many lights, and topped off with a large star at the very top.

"Just as beautiful as it always is." Seungjun whispers, letting Hyojin and Minkyun guide him along as he gets lost in the sights.

At the late hour, there are a small number of people using the rink around the tree. Still quite a few, mainly couples or close friends, but the peak time for families has passed. They line up, paying the fee and getting their rental skates.

"Hey, you gonna do some fancy stuff again, Seungjun-hyung?" Minkyun asks, lacing his skates up.

"Psh, fancy stuff?"

"You know what he means." Hyojin butts in, "Your figure skating tricks."

Seungjun pouts. "The last time I did it was last year, right here. I'm rusty."

"You said that last year and absolutely slayed it. And the year before that. And-"

"Okay okay, I get it." He huffs, standing up and jumping a bit. "I'll… see what I can conjure up without falling on my ass."

"How fun."

He decides to take off first, stepping onto the ice and immediately gliding off to do a few rounds. It takes a bit for him to warm up, but in no time, Seungjun is like a fish in water. He does some footwork at first, before getting the confidence to do a few spins and the occasional jump. Simple toe loops, nothing like an axel. (He doesn't trust himself enough for that.)

"WOO! LET'S GO LEE SEUNGJUN!"

Seungjun's face flushes pink as he hears Hyojin scream as he skates by. Fucking best friends and their stupidly annoying selves.

"YEAH! LEE SEUNGJUN!"

"Oh my god please shut up for the love of god," he mutters under his breath, "I will kill you Kim Hyojin please-"

"LEE SEUNG-"

"SHUT UP, HYO!"

A cacophony of laughter erupts from one area of the rink where he knows that his friends are in, and suddenly Seungjun makes it a personal reason to not approach them. He skates on over to the adjacent side, minding his own business for the next few moments.

After a bit more dancing around and impressing all the strangers around him, Seungjun skates over to the barrier, leaning against it as he takes a break and stares at the Christmas tree.

"A shame you aren't here," he murmurs, "you would have loved this."

A small little melody pops in his head, and Seungjun hums, simply enjoying the warm atmosphere. He starts to zone out.

A figure walks up from the other side of the barrier, leaning his arms next to him. "You're Lee Seungjun, winner of the Junior Nationals in 2010, right?" a voice calls out, and he whips his head at them.

"I- Oh you sneaky _motherfucker Lee Changyoon what the hell are you doing here?!"_ Seungjun exclaims, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Without hesitation, he vaults himself over the barrier to give his boyfriend a tight hug, taking in his presence and warmth.

"Hello to you too." Changyoon smiles, holding him tight.

"You said you were only coming back at the end of January." Seungjun whines, voice muffled from burrowing his face in Changyoon's shoulder.

"Well surprise! I'm here. Boss let me go back early." he explains. They begin to sway back and forth, not daring to loosen their hold.

Finally being able to _see_ Changyoon and hold him in his arms once more makes Seungjun a tad emotional. The fact that he's here, standing right in front of him, healthy and well— it just feels surreal.

"I've… missed you." he croaks out, holding back his tears. Changyoon doesn't fail to catch how Seungjun's voice breaks at the very end of his sentence, and his face softens.

"Me too, dear." He gently rubs a hand on his back, soothing him. "Merry Christmas."

That makes Seungjun laugh. "What, are you my Christmas present?" he snarks, shifting so that they're face to face. 

"Am I not good enough?" Changyoon pouts.

"No. You're perfect." he breathes, gently cupping his cheek. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Hey look, there's mistletoe above us."

Seungjun pauses, looking up. Sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe is held above their heads, and if he follows the hand…

"Park. Min. Kyun. I will BEAT YOUR ASS!" he roars, pushing out of Changyoon's hold to chase the man. Even in his skates, Seungjun manages to maneuver himself with ease, much better than Minkyun could.

"Oh god Jaeyoung save me-"

"Why me?" the man yelps, dodging out of the way and ducking behind Yuto, "Go to Hyojin instead!"

"You know Hyojin won't do shit!" Minkyun retorts, changing directions to head straight to Changyoon. "Hey! Reign in your boyfriend, will you?" he yells.

"Don't play tricks on me-"

With practiced ease, Changyoon manages to grab hold of Seungjun's waist, keeping him restrained. "Hey hey, it's supposed to be a festive time! Not a festive time to cause murder!"

"Hyojin." Seungjun whines, "Why do you date this man?" He watches Minkyun hide himself behind his tiny boyfriend.

"I ask myself that question every day."

"Hey! How rude!"

Hyojin and Minkyun begin to bicker over more trivial things, Jaeyoung and Yuto happily watching the show. Changyoon takes the moment of distraction and drags Seungjun away.

"Wanna skate? And by skate, I mean you show me up while I flail on the ice?" he suggests, a grin on his face.

"Oh shush." Seungjun squeezes his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

They step out onto the ice together, hands held tight as they circle around the tree.

And in his head, Seungjun truly believes that a Christmas miracle happened in front of his eyes.

❅❆❅

 _"But as long as you'd love me so  
_ _Let it snow, let it snow, and snow…"_

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
